New place
by samandjack2371
Summary: Catherine decides that it's time for the comunity to get out of the tunnels, and get into an apartment building. So she finds a nice apartment building for everyone to move into. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast fan fiction

Written By: Edith L. Acker

A New Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, and it's characters. I just have fun writing, and reading fanfiction.

Catherine is at an apartment building, looking around, seeing what she thinks of the place. "I'll need to talk to my husband, but I don't see any problem with it."

Jenny now looking around, she takes a look at Catherine. "Come on Cathy, this is perfect. You know it is."

"Well, I'm sure it is, but you know I have to talk to Vincent, and Father." Catherine makes a face at thinking about talking to Father. "Vincent, will be more convincing than Father will be. But I am sure I can get Vincent to agree."

Jenny smiled over at her best friend. When Vincent and Catherine decided to get married, they decided that Catherine ought to share it with her best friend Jenny. She figured there was something going on, the way Catherine was looking anyway. So she had to come up with something. "Come on Cathy. You and Vincent have been married for over a year now. Father needs to cut the apron strings."

"I wish you could convince Vincent of that." They both laugh.

"Well, one way or the other, I think you ought to take it." They both went out to Catherine's car, and took off. Catherine dropped Jenny off, and then went back to the tunnels.

As she got to the tunnel entrance in the park, Vincent was outside the entrance waiting for her. He took her into his arms, and gave her a kiss. "I felt you smile today, excited about something. What's going on? Did you get some bad guy's?"

Catherine looking up at his leonine features, answered. "I will tell you, later, in our chambers. Right now I am famished."

Vincent smiled at the woman he loved more than life itself. "I will wait. It will be hard, but I will wait."

Catherine in his arm, walking down the corridor, replies. "You will have to, my love. You will have to."

On the way to the dining room, they ran into Mouse. Catherine held out a lava lamp, and replied. "Hey, Mouse. This is for you."

Mouse takes it and replies. "What is it?"

Pointing at the lava at the bottom of the lamp, she replies. "See this stuff down at the bottom here?" Mouse shakes his head in reply. "When lit, and heated up, this stuff will go up and down in this water, making all kinds of neat shapes. I thought you might want it. It's called a lava lamp."

"Mouse sure he like. Thank you, Catherine."

"You're quite welcome." Before she could even finish her sentence, he was off. "I think he liked the gift I gave him."

"I think your right. I will have to go see it for myself, later. Let's just get you something to eat. William knew you would be famished when you came home, and cooked you a nice meal."

"I was hoping you would say that. He makes the best meals." They got to the kitchen, and William brought out her food. When she was finished, they went to their chamber.

They sat down together on the bed. "So what is this you wanted to tell me?" Asked Vincent, you can tell he had excitement in his voice.

"Well, before I tell you, I need you to have an opened mind about this." Vincent looked at her with concern in his eyes. "There is a building, which is vacant, has been for 4 years now. It is big enough for everyone to live in." Catherine looking at Vincent was concerned on what he might say. She knew he wasn't too keen on living above. "Before you say anything, this place has a place you can keep hidden from anyone that we don't know. It is big enough for the whole community, and even has a tunnel in the basement for people that don't want to live above."

"Catherine, you know I can't live up above."

Catherine looked over at Vincent. "Father has been telling you that all your life. It's about time you realize you can live up above." She takes his hand in hers, and putting a finger up on his lips, replies. "Before you go any further with that remark, why don't you at least give it a thought? I know Father, will have a cow, but it's up to us now, not him. Just think about it, please for both of us."

"I will think about it. But even if I agree to it, we will have to have a community meeting."

"I know I already counted on that." Catherine said going over to her desk, to work on some homework she had from work. "Just think on it, please."

"I will, Catherine. I promise."

Author's notes: I hope you like it. I like feedback. So leave feedback, and let me know what you think. PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast fan fiction

Written By: Edith L. Acker

New Place

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast and it's characters, I just love reading and writing fanfiction.

A couple of day's later, Vincent, had decided to take Catherine up on what she had talked about a few day's ago. He thought it would be a good idea for the whole community. That night, they decided to take on the whole community, and talk to them during an emergency meeting.

Father hadn't been informed of what was going on, yet, and was wondering what his son, and daughter in law had in mind. Vincent took the stage. "Catherine has made a request and she would like to talk to us about it." Looking at Catherine he gave her a wink, and led her to the front of the crowd.

After taking a deep breath, Catherine started her speech that she knew she would have to give. She knew that it would be a hard fight, but had to do something. "I have been looking up above for a place for all of us to live, and believe I have found a wonderful, big place for us to live."

Mary was the first to start talking. "This is our home. Most of us, if not all of us would want to stay down here."

"I have thought of that, and I will explain the plans we have made." Catherine replies, with a sigh. "Jenny and I have looked the place over from top to bottom, and found a place down in the basement that leads to the tunnels." She takes a deep breath, and goes on. "There is a place for Vincent to hide when a stranger, or someone that doesn't know about him, comes over, and there is a wonderful place for each of us. I thought we could all live in different rooms. There are 400 apartments, and some of us would probably be doubling up, or more. I know some of the families in the community, would want to live in their own apartment, so that won't be a problem. I have thought of everything. The tunnel will help us to keep in touch with those that don't want to come up above."

Father has been quiet during this whole ordeal finally spoke up. "I don't know about this. Vincent won't be safe up above."

Vincent decided to speak up. It had been decided that if Father said something that Vincent would speak up. "Father, I would be safe, and for safety reasons, we will still have guards in different parts of the building."

"There is also a lobby for us to have our meetings, and to be able to meet our friends." Catherine spoke up. "We can actually live life like it's our own. We can get help from our helpers still, have our parties, and there is even a big kitchen, and dining area for us to eat in." She took a look over at William. "And you will love the kitchen. It's a wonderful big chef's kitchen."

William looked excited about having a wonderful chef's kitchen. "I think I can deal with that."

Father still had his doubts. "I think before we make any decisions, we ought to see this place." Taking a look over at Catherine. "Catherine, you think you could get an appointment for us to take a look at this place?"

"I don't think that would be a problem. I can get the key's and take you there myself. So that way Vincent could come with us." Replies Catherine.

"Okay, let's take a look at this place, and we can decide after that. I can't promise you anything. But I will promise to keep an opened mind about this." Looking at Vincent, he say's. "Looks like Vincent is on board with this place."

Vincent goes over to Catherine putting his arm around her waist. "I haven't seen this place either, but I trust fully on Catherine that she has our best interest in mind."

Father sighs, and looks around, seeing that a lot of the community is behind this too. He thought. 'It would be nice to be somewhere we know we can be safe from harm and being kicked out of our homes.' Then he said out loud. "Okay, let's make this appointment."

After the meeting was over, Catherine and Vincent walked to their chamber. "Well, that went better than I thought. I wasn't sure how that was going to go. Especially with Father."

"Father can be a bit over protective, but he can have an opened mind once in a while." Catherine snickered. "You know he can. He has gotten used to me being married; I think he can get used to this."

"Well, we will see what happens." Catherine say's with a smile on her face.

Authors notes: I hope you are enjoying this story. I had been thinking on this for sometime. Just not sure how to get this started. I like feed back. So please leave feedback.

Edith


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Beast fan fiction

Written By: Edith L. Acker

A New Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of the characters, I just reading and writing fanfiction.

Vincent, Father, Catherine, Mary, Mouse, and William is now in the apartment building, looking around. Catherine goes into a kitchen, in one of the apartments. "This is the apartment is the one that William would have, with the chefs kitchen."

William looking around replies. "I think I can handle this. This is a chef's dream come true."

Father is still looking like he is thinking about it. "I don't know about this, still. I still haven't seen that tunnel in the basement yet. I would like to look at that, before I make a definite decision."

Catherine smiles over to Vincent, then back at Father. "Yes, of course. Let's go downstairs."

Catherine leads them downstairs, to the basement, moving a peace of wall, to one side, it show's a tunnel. "See it is safe for everyone to come up, or go down. We can still have people come and go when they want. It is a wonderful place to go. What do you think?"

Father went over to the tunnel, and took a look. "Well, I don't see any problem with the place, but how can we afford this?"

Catherine smiled. "I am paying for this, and getting some help, too. Everything is taken care of. I have been thinking about this for sometime, now."

Vincent takes a look at Catherine and smiles. "I love it. I don't see any problem with it. But I don't know about you paying for this. This looks pretty expensive."

Catherine takes Vincent's hand and replies. "Like I said I do have help, and it's a wonderful place for all of us to move to, and feel safe to be in." She takes a look at Father, and asks. "So do you think we can tell Mr. Tremble, we are in?"

Father looks at everyone and then back at Catherine. "I like it. Let's do it. We have a lot to work on, with packing, and moving up here. It's a good thing that we have this tunnel that can help us too. Let's do it."

Authors notes: I hope you like it. Let me know, what you think. Also I like feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty and the Beast **

**fan fiction**

**Written by: Edith L. Acker**

**A New Place**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, or any of the characters, I just reading and reading the fanfiction.**

Catherine was in the lobby of their new apartment building, enjoying seeing everyone moving their boxes, and stuff to their new apartment. Mouse was even excited about moving into the new place. He thought he would live in the tunnels forever. She wasn't sure how they would take it, the big move, but they did take it better than she thought. Some of the tunnel people did stay down there, but a lot of people moved along with them.

While She was thinking Mouse came to her, and asked. "Could you help me with the diferent gadgets in my new room. I don't know what some of these gadgets are. But Gadgets my thing, I am excited to learn. Mouse want's to learn."

Catherine smiled, knowing that he would enjoy some of the things like electricity, and cook utinsels, and so forth. She went to show her around. When Vincent came up to his apartment, and knocked on the door. Catherine knew he was coming, with their bond. She gave him a big hug, and "Hi, sweetheart. You seen our apartment, yet?"

"Yes, I have. It looks wonderful. We have a lot of stuff to unpack. I didn't realize how much stuff we had." Vincent said smiling.

Catherine smiled, remembering he has never had to move before, just her stuff from her apartment when they first got married. "Yes, we do tend to get a lot of stuff over the years. I will be up in a second. I am showing Mouse his new gadgets." She looked at Mouse, and said. "You understand everything?" Mouse shaked his head. "Good. Just one more thing." She pointed at an intercom. "This is called an intercom. It's kind of like the pipe lines, just here we don't have to have codes to learn. All you have to do is," She pointed out the buttons, and explained them. "If you need anyone in any apartment, all you have to do is push their number, and talk to them. I will set up a list of people and their apartments, and make copies for everyone, so they know where they are." After that, she followed Vincent to their apartment. "This is a nice apartment, and we have privacy. We have locks on each door. Did you get your key, Vincent?"

Vincent looking all loving to her, replies. "I have my key. Don't worry so much. Everything is going great. Everyone is getting moved in. It will take some time to get used to everything, but we will get used to everything."

Later that night, they got together for a meeting in the lobby. Catherine called it, so she was in the front of the room, getting ready to talk. "I called this meeting to see how everyone was doing, and to welcome everyone to our new home. I know some of you might have questions on some of the stuff that is in the apartments, I can answer any that anyone has." It took about 2 hours for everyone to get their questions answered, and everyone went back to their rooms. A lot of the people since they grew up in the tunnels had questions about security, about how to work some of the electrical stuff. It looked like they are all getting along with their apartments, just fine. That night, Catherine and Vincent got to their apartment, and was cuddling in front of a fire, and enjoying themselves.

Vincent with his arms around Catherine, broke the silence. "I think everyone will get along just fine. Everyone seems to like their new place. Father has his quarks, but that will go down with time. Elizabeth, loves her new apartment. She has a new place to paint, and she can paint on her walls."

Catherine looked behind her at Vincent to talk to him. "Yeah. I even told her I would love to see her paintings in the lobby. I think it would liven up the place. It made her happy to hear that. It will take time for everyone to get used to it, but everyone will."

Vincent and Catherine went into their new bedroom, and that is where we are going to end the story.

Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed the story. I had been thinking of doing this story for a long time, just wasn't sure how it would go. Thank you to my friends for giving me the confidence to start writing again. I had some writers block for a while, but that dwindled down. Thank you. Feed back as usual. I hope you like it.


End file.
